TagPro
TagPro is a free-to-play online multiplayer capture the flag game. It follows the basic rules of capture the flag, along with some modifications, including powerups, spikes, and other map elements. Gameplay Players spawn in red and blue teams on opposite sides of a playing field, called the map. Each game lasts for 12 minutes. The player controls a ball, and their goal is to transport the enemy's flag from the enemy's spawn area to their own, avoiding enemy players and spikes. In some game types, there is a single, neutral flag that both teams attempt to bring to their respective-colored end zones. Other players can "pop" the flag carrier by coming in contact with his ball. Popping a flag carrier restores the flag to its original base, and forces the popped ball to respawn. In the case of the neutral flag game, the flag carrier transfers the flag to the opposite team when he is popped by the opposite team. Each team is comprised of up to four players, for a maximum total of eight players per game. Players may obtain powerups to aid them in their gameplay, and interact with various stationary elements. A team wins the game by capturing the enemy's flag three times, or by having more captures than the other team when time runs out. The player can get popped by getting touched by an enemy if they are holding the enemy's flag, or by running into a spike or a gate. A player cannot get popped by an enemy if they are not in possession of the enemy's flag, unless the enemy has the TagPro powerup. A team gains a point when they successfully return the enemy's flag to their own flag. A team cannot score while their flag is not in its original position; they must pop the enemy carrying their own flag before returning the enemy's flag. The game ends either after a team scores three points, or after twelve minutes pass, whichever comes first. If the score is tied after twelve minutes, the game ends in a tie. Elements Speed pads: Speed pads speed players up to about three times their normal speed. They reactivate every 10 seconds. Spikes: When a player touches a spike, they immediately pop. Team tiles: Each team has team tiles, which are colored tiles. These tiles grant additional acceleration and maximum speed when a player is on their respective team's color. Being on the other team's color has no effect on a player. Team tiles have no effect on a player carrying the flag. Gates: TagPro has four differently-colored gates. Two such gates are red and blue. If a player goes through a gate of their opposite color, they pop. A player may go through a gate of their own team's color. A third gate is a green gate, which pops players on both teams. The fourth gates, which are gray, have no effect on either team: players can pass through them. Switches (colloquially Buttons):''' Switches can be used to switch the colors of a gate, as well as set off bombs. If a player steps on a switch and the gate is their team's color, the gate does not change. If the gate is the other team's color, it turns gray. If the gate is gray, it turns to the player's color. '''Bombs: When a player touches a bomb, or a switch that is connected to a bomb (see above), the bomb detonates and pushes the player away from it with a high velocity, similar to a speed pad. Flags: Each game contains two flags, the red flag and the blue flag. The red flag spawns in the red team's spawn, whereas the blue flag spawns in the blue team's spawn. Walls: Players cannot move into walls. Some walls are slanted sideways. Powerups TagPro has three powerups, all of which spawn at the beginning of every match and respawn one minute after being picked up. They all last for at most 20 seconds. Each one grants different abilities to the player using it: Rolling bomb: When a player is equipped with this powerup and contacts an enemy, the enemy is pushed away from the player, with little to no effect on the player. After a player with a rolling bomb is touched, the rolling bomb goes away, making it a one-use powerup. Thus, the rolling bomb acts as a sort of second life for the player. If a player is carrying the enemy's flag, has rolling bomb, and is touched by an enemy player, the player will still hold the flag, and must be touched by an enemy player again to get popped. Grip (colloquially Juke Juice):''' Increases the acceleration of the ball, giving the player more control over their movements. '''TagPro: When an enemy touches a player who has TagPro, the enemy is immediately popped, with no effect on the player. Unlike rolling bomb, however, if the player is holding a flag while they have TagPro, and are touched by an enemy player, they will pop (as will the enemy who touched them) and lose the flag. Other aspects Leveling up and flair In TagPro, players' levels are expressed in degrees (°). Players begin the game at 0° and gain degrees by winning games. When a user reaches certain degrees, they unlock a "flair". For example, at 6°, players unlock the "Bacon" flair, which is a picture of a pig. At 314°, players unlock the "Pi" flair, which is the pi symbol (π). Their flair and degrees shows up next to their name while in-game. As players earn degrees, the number of wins it takes to earn an additional degree increases linearly. Chat Players can communicate with their team by pressing 't' and typing their message. Pressing t will only allow their teammates to see their messages, and their messages will show up in their team's color. Pressing 'enter' will send a message to everyone in the game, and it will show up in white. Players tend to use team chat to discuss strategy and to alert their teammates of the whereabouts of enemies, while the chat for everyone is generally used to compliment players and make other comments. Community TagPro has been recognized for its particularly active community, especially on reddit. Reception TagPro has received mostly positive reviews. Peter Cilento of The Richest gave a mostly-positive review, as he listed 10 "reasons you need to start playing TagPro"; two such reasons were "you can play with friends or strangers", and "it's addicting". Max Mallory of Indie Game Insider said TagPro "is an amazing game" and complimented the fact that "Your basic TagPro arsenal isn’t in-game weapons or player boosts, but your ability to predict the positions of your opponents." Tom Sykes of PC Gamer listed TagPro as one of the games in his "free webgame round-up". He wrote, "TagPro doesn't look like much, and it's a little too ad-heavy for my liking, but there's a tactical, seemingly well balanced online multiplayer game waiting for you behind all that." References External links * Category:Multiplayer games Category:Online games